1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to plumbing systems and, more particularly, to a device particularly adapted to discourage disposal of undesired items through toilet drains
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the art, there are many systems that have been developed for preventing the disposal of contraband down toilet drains. The systems available in the prior art generally fall into two broad categories: electronic controls systems that provide integrated systems for controlling drainage via allowing or preventing activation of the feed components (toilets, sinks, etc.); and, static hooks or grappling devices strategically placed within the plumbing systems designed to capture contraband or undesired objects before they can cause blockages, backups, or obstructions that can cause larger problem.
A general search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were found that exemplify solutions that can be exemplary of these categories.
Of the electronic control types of systems, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,944 and 5,771,501, issued in the name of Shaw, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,233, issued in the name of Shaw et al., all show electronic control systems that provide operational interlocks controlled by a central control unit. The '944 reference further elucidates additional safety delays incorporated into the control system to coordinate with multiple toilets to prevent a large number of simultaneous flushes that would otherwise cause a surge that could overwhelm the entire system. In the '501 and '233 references, a more complex design is taught that would appear to require a tremendous amount of integration or having such a system designed within a new construction facility in order to be implemented. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,769,443, issued in the name of Bush, describes a plumbing control system that incorporates a controller having a use setpoint for each valve actuator that tracks excess usage and disallows activation if the setpoint is exceeded.
Of the static hook/grappling designs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,330, issued in the name of Piskula, discloses a fishhook mounted to a removable plug and inserted into the plumbing. By removing the plug, a user can retrieve the hook and any snagged or attached articles thereto. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,027,447 and 6,880,178, both issued in the name of Pino, both disclose a retractable hook or grapple that are installed strategically in the pluming piping system in order to interact with contraband inserted into the system. The '178 reference further shows a spring loaded system that can indicate an obstruction visually without opening the piping to inspect.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of providing contraband screening for toilets that does not required specially design, specifically installed or retrofitting to the toilets or plumbing of the facility.